


アイアイ傘

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Sepayung berdua dengan Felix bukanlah ide buruk menurut Changbin.





	アイアイ傘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolbaeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/gifts).



> **disclaimer:** stray kids merupakan salah satu boy group keluaran jyp entertainment; judul berasal dari lagu milik tegomass (artinya, under one umbrella); penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** buat kakdita :"D

Adalah rintik hujan yang enggan meluangkan waktu mereka untuk menepi. Tak peduli jika sinar mentari terik. Hujan panas. Mitos berkata, siapapun yang berjalan di bawah hujan panas akan jatuh sakit. Changbin tidak peduli pada mitos itu. Lagipula alasannya berteduh di sekolah karena ia tidak suka pakaiannya basah. Dan dingin itu lebih menggigit dibanding sakit.

Latihan klub sepak bola selesai lebih awal karena hujan. Koridor sudah sepi. Anggota yang lain membawa payung, beberapa memilih untuk berlari menembus hujan tanpa peduli sepatu dan baju yang tak bisa dipakai keesokan hari. Tinggallah ia seorang diri, menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Bau amis hujan mulai menguasai paru-parunya. Dengan gelisah Changbin menatap jam tangan. Hari semakin sore dan ia harus pulang. Sekolah akan dikunci gerbangnya dua puluh menit lagi dan menginap di sekolah adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Changbin menimbang-nimbang di kepala. Haruskah ia nekat berlari menerobos hujan? Tapi, bukankah jarak antara sekolah dan halte terdekat cukup jauh, juga itu berarti saat tiba di halte, Changbin positif basah?

“ _Hyung?_ ”

Sampai suara berat di belakangnya membuat Changbin menoleh (dan sudut-sudut bibir Changbin mengulas senyum kecil bersamaan dengan lambungnya yang tergelitik).  Felix. Adik kelasnya. Anggota klub renang yang sudah digadang-gadang sebagai perwakilan sekolah dalam kontes renang. Mereka bertemu suatu hari dalam ketidaksengajaan, tetapi Felix lebih lekang dari fajar. Matanya selalu berbinar dan galaksi bersarang di wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan. Rasanya aneh jika ia berlama-lama menatap Felix dan wajahnya yang manis.

“Kukira klub renang hari ini libur?”

Dilihatnya Felix mengerjap sebelum menjawab tanya.

“Emang, Changbin _-hyung_. Aku cuma ambil barang.”

Tangan Felix mengangkat satu _totebag_ hijau yang entah apa isinya. Mungkin pakaian atau handuk yang tertinggal. Biasa, klub renang dan perlengkapannya. Changbin mengangguk mengerti tanpa menatap Felix (maaf, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap pemuda itu, kasihani jantungnya). Matanya kembali menatap hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Dari sudut matanya, disaksikannya Felix mengeluarkan payung dari _totebag_ nya.

Ia sudah menyangka jika Felix ingin segera pulang.

“ _Hyung_ , kau bisa menumpang di payungku. Besar, kok. Cukup buat dua orang.”

Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan mendapatkan tawaran. Kepala Changbin lantas menoleh, menatap Felix dan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Dilihatnya pemuda itu membuka payung transparannya, ukurannya cukup jika dipakai untuk dua orang. Felix baru membalas tatapnya kemudian dengan senyum tulus di wajah. Manis. _Manis._

“Enggak apa?”

“Ya enggak apa-apa, lah! Changbin _-hyung_ juga mau ke halte, kan? Yuk, barengan aja.”

Matanya menatap mata Felix (yang merupakan keputusan salah, dengar jantungnya yang memburu?) sebelum Changbin mengangguk ragu. Dilihatnya Felix tersenyum, tangan Felix di pundaknya, mendorongnya sedikit sebagai isyarat untuk melangkah bersama. Langkahnya kemudian beriringan dengan langkah Felix di bawah payung. Dipikirnya, tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula hujan semakin deras dan waktu semakin sore, Changbin akan terlambat untuk makan malam jika ia bersikukuh untuk menunggu di sekolah. Seiring langkah mereka, genangan-genangan air hujan beriak, membasahi sepatu dan ujung-ujung celana mereka. Rintik-rintik hujan pun mencari celah untuk mengusik wilayah lindungan payung. Tetapi bukankah waktu lebih penting saat ini?

Jemari Changbin memberanikan diri mencuri genggam jemari Felix. Halus dengan gurat-gurat agak kasar. Mungil seperti tangannya. Pun dingin hujan menghiasi ujung-ujung jemarinya. Bahkan punggung tangannya mulai basah karena percik-percik air hujan. Tetapi genggaman tangan Felix terasa hangat, seperti hangat selimut yang terus menjalar dari tangan menuju sekujur tubuh Changbin. Matanya mencuri pandang wajah Felix di bawah naungan payung. Ditangkapnya semu merah menghiasi pipi sang pemuda dan jantungnya semakin berdesir karena—lihatlah, Felix dan naungan payung, dan semu merah di wajah, tidakkah pemuda itu terlihat seperti sebuah mahakarya?

Tanpa sadar jika pipinya Changbin pun turut memerah. Tanpa sadar bahwa Changbin menatap Felix terlalu lama.

Dan tangan Felix di genggamannya tidak membantunya menenangkan. Bibir bawahnya digigit pelan. Changbin tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, membiarkan hening merayapi bersama dengan langkah dan langkah menuju halte.

Genggaman mereka tidak dilepas, bahkan setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bis. Saat Felix jatuh tertidur di bahu Changbin pun, Changbin tetap tak mau melepaskan tangannya. [***]


End file.
